


The Edge Of Adventure

by chaWOOPa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, pre-stolen century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: [Image Description: Captain Davenport, the Gnome Captain of the interplanar starship mission, rests his forehead and his right hand against the protective glass covering around the brand new Bond Engine on the back of the deck of the SIlver starship he will be piloting out in only two short months]





	The Edge Of Adventure

Davenport’s fingers ghost over the control panel at the helm of a ship the likes of which the world has never seen before, and he smiles. Here, sitting on the knife’s edge of disaster and discovery, he is posing for press pictures and yet the flashing of camera lights means nothing to him. The console humms gently under his skilled, calloused hands and he is fighting back the urge to whoop and holler with exhilaration and excitement. 

 

This is where he belongs; here, at the helm of adventure and science and technological advancement, life buzzing all around him in the electricity and intricate circuitry of something he had helped bring into this world and he was going to pilot out of it. 

 

He will have six crew members on this silver ship he has styled after the pirate vessels of old, a small number for such a crucial journey, but he will make due. The first wave of applications is sitting on his desk and he already knows who three of his people are going to be. A cursory glance at the stack of papers had revealed exactly how easy the choice would be, in the end. 

 

Really all he needed was a picture of their face to know if he wanted them on his team.

 

A journalist asks him to move towards the bond engine at the other end of the ship and Davenport barely hears the end of the sentence before he is off towards the star of the show.

 

Looking something like the motor of a speedboat as it sits attached to the back of the ship, the Bond engine hums quietly with the energy provided by Davenport. The reporters give it nothing, their rivalries with each other outweighing any bonds they could have active at this point in time, so it is left with only those that Davenport can provide. It is a poor amount of fuel for something so magnificent, just enough to make the two rings around the delicate nucleus spin slowly as Davenport rests a small, gentle hand on the clear plexiglass enclosing the whole thing. 

 

He could recite each and every calculation it took to create this from memory.

 

The glass is cold from the built in cooling system for the engine itself, and a shiver works its way through Davenport. He cannot stop the grin this time as the engine speeds just a tiny bit and he turns to face the reporters, leaning against the engine as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

 

“Any questions?” He says, knowing the answer before he asks, but he is ready for this. The second round of applications is on its way to his office as he speaks containing all but one of the rest of his crew and, though he does not know it, this interview will bring in a third round from which he will pull his final crewmate. 

 

He does not need their PR coverage or his higher-up’s approval of his crew to know that this mission will do something incredible. He does not need the blessing of three gods (Istus has given him hers already in the form of a knitted scarf 100 lengths long exactly, and Pan and The Raven Queen’s will follow shortly, though he will not recognize those until later); he does not need anyone else to tell him what he is doing is right. 

 

Davenport answers question after question and then sends the reporters away so he can inspect his ship one more time before looking over the new stack of resumes on his desk and he picks two of the remaining three crew members for his journey. 

 

He will not remember what he said to those reporters later, but he will always remember what he said to the engine after they left.

 

“ _ We are going to be amazing, _ ” he says, forehead resting on the cool glass protecting the delicate piece of machinery he had designed and built almost entirely on his own. “ _ We are going to change the universe for the better, I know it. _ ”

 

* * *

 

[ _ Image Description: Captain Davenport, the Gnome Captain of the interplanar starship mission, rests his forehead and his right hand against the protective glass covering around the brand new Bond Engine on the back of the deck of the SIlver starship he will be piloting out in only two short months _ ]

 

“With the announcement of the long awaited crew of the Interplanar mission, we here at the Starport Tribune are delighted to be the first to print the names of Crew, as well as the long awaited name for the beautiful piece of technological wonder that they will be using. 

 

Pictured above is Captain Davenport, who announced just today that the crew of the newly christened “ _ StarBlaster _ ” includes the Science officer Sildar Hallwinter (A.K.A Barry Bluejeans), Cook and Transmutation Specialist Taako Chalupa, Arcane science officer and Evocation specialist Chalupa Taako, Head Security officer Magnus Burnsides, Biologist and Cleric Merle Hightower Highchurch, and Chronicler Lucretia [last name unknown]. 

 

Although some people have taken to criticizing the team the Captain has assembled already, We here at the Starport Tribune think his choices are the best he possibly could have made….”

 

[ _ Image description: seven people stand upon the deck of the StarBlaster, each pose vastly different from the next, illustrating the vast variety of personalities on the crew; (from right to left) Captain Davenport leans casually on the railing and waves at the photographers below, Lucretia [no last name] stands with a journal clutched close to her chest and looks determindlly away from the cameras, Magnus Burnsides leans enthusiastically over the railing reaching for something (presumably a dog) below, Taako Chalupa stands arm and arm with twin Chalupa Taako and they mirror casual stances with dazzling and wide grins right at the camera, Merle Hightower Highchurch waves with his right arm but doesn’t even face the cameras, Sildar Hallwinter (A.K.A Barry Bluejeans) leans away from the cameras and grins shyly. Every one of them has something in their face, a glint in their eyes, that says “I am ready for adventure.” _ ]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm love Davenport and he was 100000% an adrenaline junkie who just wanted to go out and explore and i love him and he is so so so so good.


End file.
